Conventionally, snowmobiles are supported at their forward ends by a pair of skis that are steerable by vertical posts and suitable linkage extending to a steering wheel or arm on the snowmobile. The lower ends of the steering posts are connected to the respective skis by means of leaf springs that are directly connected to the skis. Horizontal trunnions are connected to the lower ends of the posts. Generally, a bracket structure extends between the respective trunnion and the intermediate portion of the leaf spring and the bracket is clamped, bolted, welded, or otherwise fixed to the intermediate portion.
The bracket structure that connects the trunnion to the spring generally consists of a fore-and-aft elongated plate that fits or bears against the surface of the leaf spring and is normally bolted at opposite ends to the spring. One of the problems that exists with such a bracket mounting arrangement is that the portion of the spring between the ends of the bracket plate is not permitted to flex and consequently, the flex points on the spring occur at the front and rear ends of the bracket plate. Often, failure of the spring occurs at these points. The snowmobile normally goes over relatively rough terrain in generally unpopulated areas and consequently, considerable vibration occurs between the bracket structure and the spring. Therefore, it is desireable to eliminate such flex points if at all possible.